


Truth.

by Itwasallforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasallforyou/pseuds/Itwasallforyou
Summary: And i'm bleeding, and i'm beeding, and i'm bleeding, the truth, right before the Lord.





	

And i'm bleeding, and i’m bleeding, and i’m bleeding, right before the Lord.

_Resurrect him._

Father commanded

And i'm bleeding, and i’m bleeding, and i’m bleeding, right before the Lord.

 _Care for the_ _righteous man._

Father commanded.

And I cared too much.

And i'm bleeding, and i’m bleeding, and i’m bleeding, right before the Lord.

For to him, my secret I have told.

_Stay._

_Watch_ _over the righteous man._

Father asked of me.

And I watched the man.

And watched the man.

And I was becoming a man.

_And i'm bleeding, and i’m bleeding, and i’m bleeding._

The man said, right before the Lord.

_Let him bleed._

Father said.

So I became a man.

And I bled with him.

_Why?_

Father asked.

And I carved the letters D.W. above my heart.

And i'm bleeding, and i’m bleeding, and i’m bleeding, the truth, right before the Lord.

For to him, my secret I have told.


End file.
